


opposites

by thomas_jjeffersucc (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I promise, M/M, but its good, it's short and sweet, this is kind of like a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thomas_jjeffersucc
Summary: And together, the two clashed.(or better known as connor reflects over how different he and evan are from one another)





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 6 am yesterday when i had no sleep and everyone liked it

It's never really been proven if opposites really are attracted to one another.

Now, it may have never been proven, but it was there and it was a statement used much too often to describe people. Opposites attract, bring in one another like magnets, right? It was something that would never have a straight out, black and white answer like yes or no.

Connor thought about this often. It was something on his mind, constantly running on repeat, echoing back and forth in the small crevices of his mind. He would never know the answer to that question, but there was a question he could answer - why was he thinking about something like that?

The answer was Evan Hansen.

Evan Hansen, the kid who entered his life because of a whim, because of a last second decision to talk to a broken kid in the back of a computer lab. Honestly, he had changed his life for the better - he had introduced him to all of his new friends and helped him rekindle the broken relationship he and his sister had, helped him mentally and became a beacon of hope in the dark world around him - wait. Not a beacon, a sun.

Evan was the sun. Evan shined like the sun, pure and beautiful and bright. He was like a summer afternoon, warm and fun, his laugh was like the softest of winds, the kind that you crave on a hot summer day. His touch reminded you of grass, his fingers rough and coarse, giving you goosebumps with every little graze. 

Evan was the embodiment of summer, of the life that summer brought with it - he was as beautiful as the plants that bloomed and the trees that thrived, he was as mystical as the animals that came out to play in the heat, he was the heart of it all. 

But Connor?

Connor was different. Connor was the moody, annoying, angry kid who everyone feared, he was the one who shut everyone out, who fought and kicked and yelled with every breath, he was the one who craved death like a kid who craved candy. He was malicious and rude and cold.

Cold. He was cold. He was a storm - a winter storm. His eyes sliced through you like hundred mile winds, freezing you to your core. His words were rough like hail, crashing down on you and leaving you bruised and numb. His personality makes you shiver violently, leaves you with blue lips and icicles hanging from your eyelashes.

Connor was the embodiment of winter, the embodiment of all the things winter destroyed when it came around - he was the damage buildings receive from winter storms, he was the snow that mercilessly covered anything and anyone in a cold blanket of white, he was the reason animals died from starvation and hypothermia.

And together, the two clashed.

The two clashed, crashing onto one another in waves, winter fighting summer, summer trying to thrive against winter. Two boys, trying to get along and live in a world that hated them. At first, it was hard - Connor was too demanding, too rude, too much and too little at the same time. Evan was too soft, too scared, too vivid and bright for Connor to handle.

But eventually, Connor's cold, numb personality grew accustomed to Evan's bright, forgiving one. Eventually, Connor's frozen heart began to thaw at the sight of Evan's smile, at the sound of Evan's laugh, all because of the sun that stood by his side every day. Soon, he found he could not live without Evan and Evan could not move forward without him by his side.

So, together, hand in hand - the two created spring.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i thrive on them


End file.
